Altenative: 11 cosas que nunca pasaron
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Una serie de once drabbles independientes entre sí sobre cosas que nunca llegaron a ocurrir. Yaoi. GaaraLee, KibaShino, Sasunaru, JiraiyaOrochimaru, NejiLee, ItachiSasuke, HayateIruka, OrochimaruSasuke, Sasunaru otro más, Kakairu


I: El perdedor

En un mundo de ninjas super poderosos con habilidades innatas, barreras de sangre transmitidas de generación en generación o una facilidad natural para aprender jutsus, Lee era una rareza precisamente por su normalidad.

El chico no sólo no tenía las dotes necesarias para convertirse en un ninja legendario, sino que además su incapacidad para controlar su chakra debería haber sido suficiente para imposibilitarle llegar a convertirse ni tan siquiera en un genin.

Gaara era todo lo contrario. Invulnerable desde el nacimiento, Gaara tenía el poder de un demonio para respaldarle.

Y, pese a todo, Rock Lee fue el primero en tener una posibilidad real de vencerle.

Gaara había intuido la razón desde el principio, pero no había llegado a ser totalmente consciente de ella hasta mucho más tarde. La razón era que Rock Lee tenía gente que le apoyaba y le quería. Aquello le había dado al chico la confianza en sí mismo necesaria para superarse y demostrar a todos lo que podía llegar a hacerse si se trabajaba lo suficiente.

Gaara envidiaba a Lee por eso. Deseaba tener lo que él tenía, deseaba ser como él.

No fue hasta años después, cuando Gaara y Lee se reencontraron tras cierta misión, que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que deseaba más que eso.

Deseaba a Rock Lee.

Y, curiosamente, Rock Lee le deseaba a él.

II: Sexual

Kiba era un depredador. Te acorralaba contra una pared, metía una rodilla entre tus piernas y te lamía el esternón como si fuera tu dueño.

A Shino le encantaba. Y estaba seguro de que le habría encantado aún más si Kiba le hubiera hecho eso a él por una vez.

Sin embargo, el Aburame sabía que no tenía posibilidades. Kiba era increíblemente atractivo, y Shino era… Shino. Un chico con el cuerpo lleno de bichos. Era imposible que Kiba quisiera algo más de él que la amistad que ya compartían.

Un día, Kiba pareció perder la cabeza.

- Por Dios, Shino¿Cuántas indirectas más tengo que soltarte antes de que me entiendas? – le gritó.

Shino miró a Kiba inexpresivamente. ¿A qué se refería Kiba¿A qué venía aquello?

Entonces, Kiba lo acorraló contra la pared, le metió una rodilla entre las piernas, le bajó el cuello del chaquetón y le lamió el esternón. A través de las múltiples capas de ropa Shino pudo sentir su erección.

- ¿Debo interpretar entonces que estás interesado en tener sexo conmigo? – preguntó, y aunque su voz y su lenguaje corporal eran completamente inexpresivos, Kiba supo leer la incredulidad en el otro.  
- Sí, Shino. Sí. Llevo meses tratando de hacértelo saber.  
- Ah. No lo había notado – reconoció Shino.  
- ¡Joder, Shino¡Ayer mismo te pregunté si querías lamer mi salchicha!  
- No entiendo qué tienen que ver tus cuestionables maneras en la mesa con nuestra actual conversación – dijo Shino. "Y luego dicen que el que es difícil de comprender soy yo," pensó.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, le desnudó, le penetró, se echó una siesta apoyado en su pecho, se despertó, dejó que Shino le penetrara y después de que ambos tuvieran su segundo orgasmo en dos horas pareció calmarse un poco.

- A veces pareces tonto, de verdad – le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Shino estaba dispuesto a admitir que así era.

III: Sólo quiero divertirme

Jiraiya era un hedonista, un buscador compulsivo de placer. Cualquier placer le valía: el placer de una buena comida, el placer de la buena música, el placer de no hacer nada durante horas. Sin embargo, su placer preferido era el sexual.

Orochimaru estaba abierto a absolutamente todo. Buscaba conocer y experimentar tanto como pudiera. Su ansia por saber era casi violenta, como si el joven fuera dolorosamente consciente de su propia mortalidad y quisiera aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía.

Jiraiya quería sexo, y sexo lo más original y perverso posible. Orochimaru quería probar el mayor número de cosas posibles. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ambos acabaran acostándose juntos.

Era entretenido, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Jiraiya. Y si a veces Orochimaru le pedía que le permitiera atarle o azotarle o hacerle sangrar, si a veces Orochimaru le pedía que fingiera dolor y miedo… Bueno, Jiraiya estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente con sus particulares fetiches.

Al fin y al cabo¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco de vez en cuando?

IV: Más cerca

La muerte de Asuma destrozó a Shikamaru. Su ex profesor había sido como un segundo padre para él, una mezcla de mentor, confidente y amigo.

Por eso, Chouji no hizo preguntas cuando Shikamaru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
El Akimichi se limitó a abrazarle y escucharle llorar, y cuando Shikamaru lo besó, su lengua frotándose contra sus labios perezosamente, Chouji no dudó.

Desnudó a Shikamaru entre caricias tentativas, y luego Shikamaru abrió las piernas y Chouji casi olvidó lo poco que sabía sobre sexo anal. Al final habían preparado entre los dos al Nara y Chouji había entrado en él, despacio y cuidadosamente. Segundos después Shikamaru le había ordenado que se diera prisa, y Chouji le había hecho el amor frenéticamente mientras el otro permanecía tumbado sobre el suelo.

Luego, Shikamaru se había fumado un cigarrillo.

- Voy a matar a ese cabrón – dijo, y Chouji le creyó.

V: Lucha y culpa

La mañana después de su primera vez, Naruto había despertado en su cama sólo. Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana con la expresión de alguien que tiene el peso de una eternidad de sufrimiento sobre sus hombros. Naruto se acercó a él, y en cuanto Sasuke se dio cuenta comenzó a hablarle de su hermano, de su misión, de su familia muerta y de venganza. Estuvo hablando sin parar durante media hora, y lo hizo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, como si no quisiera mirar a Naruto.

Naruto escuchó su monólogo con el ceño fruncido, y apretó los puños cuando Sasuke llegó a la conclusión final de toda aquella historia: que no podían estar juntos, que Sasuke tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y que más le valía a Naruto no ponerse pegajoso durante la despedida.

En ese momento, Naruto hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Le pegó un puñetazo a Sasuke.

- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzó Sasuke, y Naruto le pegó otro puñetazo.  
- Cállate – dijo – Entiendo que tengas que matar a tu hermano. Es tu meta, y deberías luchar por ella. Pero si de verdad piensas que alejarte de los que te quieren te va a ayudar a conseguirlo, entonces eres todavía más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Naruto continuó.

- Tener amigos no te hace débil, Sasuke. Al contrario. Los amigos te ayudan y sacan lo mejor de ti, te dan una razón para seguir adelante cuando quieres rendirte. ¿Quieres hacerte más poderoso para matar a tu hermano¡Vale¡Entrenaremos juntos, competiremos el uno contra el otro, buscaremos técnicas cada vez mejores! – dijo, y luego, con una fiereza que Sasuke no sabía que el Uzumaki poseyera - No voy a dejarte hacer esto solo, Sasuke. No voy a dejar que tu hermano te quite a tus amigos como una vez te quitó a tus padres.

El Uchiha alzó las cejas, sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto.

- Vaya – murmuró.  
- Y ahora vuelve a la cama, imbécil – gruñó Naruto, y Sasuke así lo hizo.

VI: Deberías saber

Cuando Hiashi Hyuga informó a Neji de que iba a casarse con su prima, Neji lo aceptó. No sólo era su deber como miembro del clan Hyuga, sino que además era una oportunidad única de hacer ver a la rama principal que dividir a la familia había sido un grave error.

La idea de abandonar a Lee no le agradaba, pero Neji estaba acostumbrado a hacer por deber cosas que no le gustaban.

Cuando Rock Lee se enteró, el chico supo conservar su dignidad. Le deseó a Neji suerte en su matrimonio y le dijo que siempre serían amigos.

Le dijo que comprendía por qué Neji iba a hacerlo, que le perdonaba.

La vida siguió, los preparativos para la ceremonia fueron llevados a cabo, y la noche antes del día de la boda Lee se presentó en la casa de los Hyuga borracho, derribando paredes y destrozando muebles, llorando amargamente y exigiéndole explicaciones.

Neji dejó que el resto de los miembros del clan lo echaran de allí, y fingió que el corazón no se le había roto un poco con cada uno de los sollozos de Lee.

La noche siguiente, Neji desnudó a Hinata con manos temblorosas. Los dos sabían que una decena de Byakugans los estaban mirando en aquellos instantes, asegurándose de que estaban consumando su matrimonio.

- Imagina que soy Naruto – susurró Neji.  
- Imagina que soy Lee – respondió Hinata.

Ambos lloraron en silencio.

VII: Un kunai con alas de mariposa

La sangre derramada se acumulaba en el tatami bajo sus pies. Itachi no podría haberse sentido más vacío. Su familia no debería haber caído con tanta facilidad. Deberían haberlo derrotado, deberían haberle demostrado que aún tenía razones para seguir luchando y mejorando. Dejó vivir a Sasuke, diciéndose a sí mismo que su hermano tenía el potencial necesario para matarlo.

Veinte años y mil muertes después, Sasuke cayó.

Cogió el kunai que había dado muerte a Sasuke. Itachi no había intentando acertar al tirarlo, lo había lanzado demasiado hacia la izquierda a posta.

¿Quién iba a decirle a él que el Sasuke contra el que estaba peleando era un clon, que el verdadero Sasuke estaba camuflado a la izquierda de este, preparándole una trampa?

Sasuke no debería haber muerto. Sasuke debería haberlo matado.

Horas más tarde, Naruto y Sakura encontraron a Itachi muerto, abrazado al cadáver de su hermano.

VIII: Mis amigos

Los médicos les habían dicho que no había anda que hacer, que los pulmones de Hayate estaban demasiado dañados. Hayate no tenía familia, así que Iruka, Anko, Izumo y Kotetsu se sentaron en torno suyo en la habitación del hospital.

- Tíos, os quiero. De verdad que os quiero – dijo Hayate.  
- Venga ya, Gekko. No te nos amaricones – se burló Anko, pero su voz sonó tan ronca como la de Hayate.

Hayate se rió, y luego tosió. Miró uno a uno a sus amigos. A Anko, la alocada Anko. A Kotetsu, tan despistado como cuando eran niños. A Izumo, con sus trastadas y sus bromas. Y a Iruka… su tierno y dulce Iruka, al que había amado desde siempre…

Y en un momento de lucidez, mientras miraba al profesor, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Se dio cuenta de que Iruka siempre lo había correspondido.

Hayate Gekko no había llorado cuando había sentido el jutsu anclándose en sus pulmones como un hierro al rojo vivo, no había llorado cuando todos los intentos por curarlo habían fallado, no había llorado cuando le dijeron que se moría.

Ahora, sin embargo, Hayate lloró, porque no era justo haber amado a Iruka como lo había hecho y sólo ahora saber que podrían haber estado juntos.

- ¿Estás bien, Hayate? – preguntó Iruka.

En ese momento, Hayate dudó. ¿Qué sería más difícil de superar para Iruka¿Creer que Hayate no lo había amado o saber que lo había hecho?

La respuesta era clara.

- Estoy bien, Iruka. Estoy bien – contestó.

Hayate murió minutos después.

IX: No me quedaré

Manos pálidas desvistiéndolo. Un siseo como el de una serpiente contra su oído. Una lengua repugnantemente larga envolviéndolo. Un miembro dentro de él, robándole lo único que Itachi no le había quitado.

- Teníamos un trato, Sasuke. Poder a cambio de tu cuerpo – susurró Orochimaru mientras moría.  
- Cállate, viejo – contestó Sasuke, y retorció su espada en el vientre del sannin, sólo porque así le dolería más – No te debo nada.

X: El sol es un agujero negro

El dolor era una presencia real y aplastante. Entre la rabia y la desesperación, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en coma.

Si hubiera podido, habría gritado. ¡Se había esforzado tanto, había luchado tanto por ser el Hokage! No era justo que todo terminada aquí, en el Valle del Fin.

Podía oír a Sasuke acercándose a él. Sintió sus mechones contra la cara, y adivinó que estaba agachado junto a él, mirándolo.

Notó una presión cálida contra sus labios, y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Sasuke lo había besado. Quiso abrir los ojos, abrir la boca, quiso decirle a Sasuke que lo quería y pedirle que no se fuera.

Pero no pudo.

El zorro de nueve colas se agitó dentro de él, pero ni siquiera el poder del Kyubi fue suficiente como para hacerlo salir de su coma. Sasuke se fue. Kakashi lo llevó frente a Tsunade, y tras examinarlo e intentar mil técnicas curativa informó a alguien de que Naruto no iba a despertar de su coma. Escuchó el llanto de Sakura, y varios llantos más que no pudo reconocer.

Incapaz de moverse ni de hablar, Naruto sintió…

XI: Quejica

La noche después de que el equipo siete se disolviera y de que la última de sus alumnos se convirtiera también en la discípula de un sannin, Iruka se presentó en su casa con una botella de sake.

- Me pareció que te apetecería emborracharte – dijo simplemente. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y le dejó entrar en su casa.

Pasaron la noche bebiendo y contándose anécdotas sobre sus tres alumnos. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron tirados en el suelo de la salita del Hatake. Vestidos.

- Uh. Vaya – murmuró Iruka.  
- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kakashi.  
- Pues para serte sincero, tenía la esperanza de que hoy nos despertaríamos los dos en tu cama – replicó Iruka - desnudos - puntualizó.  
- Ah – hizo Kakashi – Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo…  
FIN  



End file.
